Bonding
by mickeyliz
Summary: A pretty new agent becomes James Bond's partner and they need to prepare for their first mission. That doesn't seem so bad but that's not the half of it. How will they get along and will Bond make her keep a stupidly made promise?


This was the life I had chosen I told myself as I shot at the targets knowing that soon they could be real people in the field. That is if I passed this test and the psyche eval.

"Trainee 10924 you are done dismantle your weapon." My trainer said

I lowered my weapon then put the safety on. I disengaged the cartridge dropping it on the table.

"Proceed to observation room two for you next evaluation. Expect these results after that."

I nodded and left the room, walking down the familiar corridors to observation. I entered the room confidently.

"Trainee 10924 please take a seat"

I sat obediently and waited for the older to start.

"I'm going to start with some simple word connections. Like if I say day you would say…"

"Night"

"Good now Bird?"

"Sky."

"Bad?"

"Press."

"Country?"

"England."

"Work?"

"Spy."

"MI6?"

"Work."

"Next I will ask questions and you will answer as truthfully as you can. Who are your parents?"

Gareth Mallory and Sydney James- Mallory"

"Why do you want to work here?"

"To serve my country to the best of my ability."

"What is your view on sacrifice?"  
I knew what they wanted to hear from me on that so I answered that way. "It is necessary in our line of work."

"We are done wait in the waiting room for your results."

I sat collectedly in the waiting room until my trainer, an unfamiliar man, and a woman I identified as M entered.

"Welcome to service 009 I am quite proud of your performance." M said

"Thank you ma'am" I said standing.

"This is 007 he will be your partner for your first mission. If you work well together the partnership will be permanent. Show 009 upstairs to be debriefed on the mission."

With that both she and my trainer left.

"Follow me." 007 said curtly.

I began to walk but soon got fed up with his icy silence.

"If we're going to work together I don't want to be treated differently because I'm young and a woman. I would also appreciated it if you would tell me who you are"

At this he stopped and turned to face me. He had a smirk on his face.

"Bond, James Bond. And you are Mikayla Mallory, daughter of Gareth Mallory and an unknown female but you were raised by Sydney James- Mallory. You wanted to be an MI6 agent to please your father. He did not force you into this career but you still feel like this is what he wants you to do."

"Let me guess. You read my file then based on my reactions you inferred my relationship to my father. Well Mr. Bond you are sadly mistaken. My father is not terribly happy with my career path though he still supports me."

"We need to keep going." Bond said looking at his phone "Debrief is getting inpatient"

We continued down the hall but not with the stony silence of before.

"You surprised me Miss Mallory. Not many people can prove me wrong.

"You surprise me as well. The famous James Bond suddenly needs a partner, that is quite out of character for you is it not?"

He smirked down at me, "What makes you think I need a partner?"

"You were eager to meet me and when M said I would be your partner some of the tension in your body was released. Besides that you were testing me when you made the assumptions about my life. Even now you're testing me. You want to see how observant I am." I said cockily

"Very good. I wasn't expecting that from a rookie."

His smirk told me that he was only joking.

"I can tell this will be a marvelous partnership now will you two please get to debriefing. You might miss your flight if you don't."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got there we found three people and two folders that read top secret.

"007 and 009 this mission is top secret and very important. Do not open these folders except in this room and do not take them anywhere. In this envelope I have your passports, identifications, and licenses. This mission will take a long time, months, maybe even and year or more."

"Is this what you people do to initiate rookies? Send them on extended missions."

"Please be quiet and pay attention agents. Now as I was saying you two will be acting as a married couple. These are your rings put them on now and get used to being in love."

"Sir this file doesn't say where we're going for this mission." I pointed out

"Your area is Hawaii, the garden isle to be exact. You have a home right on the beach. We've spared no expense so go shopping after getting checked out with Q branch."

Bond and I walked down to Q branch in relative silence. Once there we received weapons and credi cards that doubled as gps trackers. The one inter was flirting with my partner incessantly and I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Honey can we go soon we do still need to go shopping together"

"I haven't forgotten; let's leave right now since you're so anxious darling." He said it sarcastically so I decided to go farther.

"Please baby, I'll buy something nice for your benefit."

I watched as his eyes darkened.

"Promise?"

I knew I would regret it but: "Promise and you get to pick it out."

Bond slid his hand into mine but as we were leaving the blonde intern interrupted us.

"Oh I see you ar a couple for the mission. You're really convincing that's great acting."

"What makes you think we're acting?" James said wrapping an arm around me as I leaned into him smiling. It was hard to keep the triumphant smirk from my face as the stupid girls face fell. WE walked down the hall a few steps until I was suddenly up against the wall.

"You had better keep that promise babe because I look forward to picking something out for you to wear on our little trip. Let's get out of here and go shopping."

"Then we get to go to Hawaii."

I won't deny that I was excited to go somewhere warm and sunny

We left MI6 quickly and ended up at Savile Row for James I wanted to go to the designer outlets for my clothing. My jaw hit the floor when we entered what appeared to be James' favorite store.

"Mr. Bond how nice to see you again"

As James began looking at suits and suit designs I did as well. Soon I found the perfect suit.

"Darling come here." I called and he appeared by my side. "What do you think of this one?"

"Wonderful I would like this one and the one I was looking at."

Again I was shocked at the price as James simply used the credit card from Q branch.

Once he was done we left and went to the designer outlets. I was horrified when James slid his hand into mine and led me to the lingerie store.

"James no!" I hissed

"You did promise so we'll just get it over with"

I let him lead me into the store but turned bright red and stopped when I found it was full of leather.

"James not here please. Let's go to another one. This stuff is disgusting."

" Hi my name's night and I'm here to help you with all your sexual desires."

"James baby let's shop somewhere else. We don't need any of this stuff."

"I think you're right there's another store here somewhere."

We turned and fled from the dark store which quite frankly scared me. James started laughing and I soon joined in.

"My god I couldn't tell what was funnier the girl or your face when she came up to us."

"Hi my name's night and I want you to bed me because I'm a leather clad whore."

I stated and dissolved into laughter again taking James with me. People passing looked at us like we were nuts.

"Come on we need to hurry if we're going to find that other shop."

I groaned when James said that. I let him grab my hand and lead me a round the mall. Soon we came across a much nicer store and went in.

"Wow this is a lot better." I muttered

"Hello, may I help you?" a young girl asked."

"Yes my wife is somewhat shy can you show us to a section that fits her personality."

April as her name tag identified her turned and led up to a section filled with whites and other light colors.

"You can find me when you're ready and I will check you out." She said sweetly and left. I was shaking like a leaf looking at all the revealing clothing.

"Don't worry about a thing babe just sit down and I'll find you the nicest thing possible."

I sat down immediately and let him walk off. Soon he came back and held up a light pink corset with a cute mini skirt that matched.

"That's amazing, thank you. Let me go try it on and then we can get out of here."

James led me to the fitting room and soon I was standing in front of a mirror in the skimpy clothing. The problem was I couldn't tie the corset by myself.

"James, can you tie this for me please." I asked timidly.

"Of course you do have to come out though."

I slowly stepped out and turned around so that James could do up the ties. When I felt his fingers brush over my back I shivered slightly. I couldn't tell if it was because of fear or desire and it frightened me.

"You look beautiful love." James whispered in my ear as he tied up the last string.

I turned to him to let him see the outfit

"Well" I finally asked as he just stared at me.

"Beautiful, you are absolutely stunning my dear"

I was blushing now as he looked at me.

"I'll go change. I take it you want to get this one"

He nodded and I turned back around. He began to undo the corset strings slowly letting his fingers brush over my skin again. When he was finished I quickly locked myself back in the changing room. I was glad that it was a very private place as I slid down the wall and began to hyperventilate.

What was going on with James? He was looking at me like I was a goddess and I was far from it.

"Mikayla, darling are you alright in there I can hear you hyperventilating"

I completely ignored the voice barley hearing him as I slipped further into my frantic thoughts. Suddenly I was pulled out of them as I felt arms wrap around me. I realized to late that I had been crying as well.

"Mikayla, don't cry love you're too beautiful to do that" James voice was laced with genuine worry. I was soon calming down as he whispered into my ear. When I had finally become calm he kissed my head as he got up.

"Get dressed love we still have shopping to do. Then we need to get to the airport."

I quickly got redressed into my normal clothes.

As I left the fitting room James was there waiting for me. He took my newest outfit up to the counter and I blushed as the cashier told me it was beautiful. James surprised me by paying for it with his own money. WE left the shop and I quickly found a summery store. I entered and started looking through the dresses, and loaded my arms with all the ones I wanted. I heard James chuckle behind me and turned to face him.

"I'll carry these for you. Go find some more and give them to me." James said as I looked at him. My eyes lit up like a child's and I quickly gave him the dresses and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

I ran to the next rack and found short shorts and camisoles. I grabbed a bunch of those as well and handed them to James,

"You know you spare no expense when you aren't paying for it."

"I'm trying not to look at the price tags"

"I can tell, do you want to try this stuff on now so that I can pay and you can keep looking." James looked like he was hoping to get the mountain of clothing out of his arms.

"Alright, but you don't get to see until we get to Hawaii."

I took the clothes and went into the dressing room. It took me thirty minutes to change into every outfit and join James back in my normal clothes.

"Took you long enough"

"Every girl need to play a model every once and a while." I defended myself

He walked over to the cash register with all of the clothes and we left the store as soon as we paid. The next store we went into was for swimwear. I again was excited so James gave me one card and left me to find my swimsuits. I wanted to surprise him so I found a cute red bikini and another black one. I checked out and went to a very fancy store in order to find a dress to wear that would match James' suit in case of a party. When I entered a beautiful woman walked up to me.

"Benevento, how may I help you?"

"I need something to match my husband's outfit for our anniversary gala. I said remembering out cover and twisting the story a bit.

"Do you have a picture" the young woman asked. I pulled out my phone and showed he the picture of James in his tuxedo when he tried it on in Savile Row.

"You have quite a man. How did you meet him, if you don't mind me asking that is."

"My family and his have known each other for years. When we met I found him very likeable and we began a relationship. We were married last year on the beach in Hawaii. We're going back there actually we have a house on Kawai. "

"I wish I could have somebody like that. OH here we are how about this dress." She held up a purple dress that just kind of billowed. I gave her a look and she laughed. Another one was pulled out and I was quick to shoot it down as well.

"Too sparkly, too pink, too short, clashes with my skin." I said to each dress she showed me. The next dress she pulled out took my breath away. It was a strapless corset type bodice with a long flowing skirt that touched the floor. It would complement my figure perfectly and it was one of my favorite colors to wear, dark blue.

"Too perfect" I said and she beamed.

I tried it on and found it fit me perfectly.

I bought the dress and a matching pair of heels. I also got James a matching bow tie and handkerchief.

After checking out I went to the book store where I picked up a load of classic books such as Les Mis and Pride and Prejudice. Then I went to meet James at the luggage store. WE needed to get suitcases and carry-ons.

"What took you so long?"

"You know how I get when shopping" I said as I looked down at the amount of bags we had.

"They're going to kill us" I muttered thinking of how much we had spent.

"No they won't we're much to valueable. Shall we love?"

James led the way into the store and up to the store clerk. He in turn led us to a section of fancy suitcases.

"These should fit your need Mr. and Mrs. Bonner. If you need anything else you just need to call.

I found a nice red and black set that I fell in love with. I got the set and James got a simple Black set. We purchased our luggage then filled it up in the bathroom. We also changed our clothes in order to fit our cover. I chose a blue summer dress but put a nit cardigan over to for the colder climate of Britain. You could however see my tattoo that I would never regret getting. I left the bathroom to see James in a pair of tailored slacks and button down shirt with the tow two buttons open. I was amazed at how good he looked in the outfit.

"You look beautiful dear but I think you need something else to complete that outfit.

"What"

"I got you this necklace. I thought you would like it."

MY jaw dropped as he opened up the jewelry case to show me the diamond chain that ended with a heart.

"My God is that La Cure De La Mer?"

I asked in shock the French rolling neatly off my tongue.

"Yes I thought you would like it."

"How did you know I loved Titanic?"

He twirled his finger and I turned around.

I nearly shivered again as his finger started to trace the tattoo that was showing on my back.

"This told me, that grand staircase is a famous picture. It is also impossible to miss on your lovely back."

"How did you find it? Oh God James it must have cost a fortune."

"It was worth the trouble to see your reaction."

He had a smirk on his face which turned into a full-fledged smile as tears came to my eyes and I latched the necklace around my neck.

"Oh thank you so much, I love really it's the nicest thing anybody has done for me."

Without thinking about what I was doing I threw myself at him. I then did something I never thought I would do. I leaned up and kissed him. I was about to pull away when his arms wrapped around me and he kissed back. Once we broke apart I moved back a step.

"Let's go catch that flight" I said with a smile.

He reached out and laced our finger together. We left the mall and I felt like this was where I belonged, At James Bond's side forever but I wasn't ready to voice that yet.

**So I hope it didn't suck I worked really hard on this and I hope it paid off.**


End file.
